vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikola Tesla (Ourai no Gahkthun)
|-|Base= |-|Knight of Thunder= Summary Nikola Tesla ' is the protagonist of ''Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~, and the first transfer student in the history of the Academia and the president of the Speculative Detective Club. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C in Base, 7-C with Knight of Thunder, 5-B with Maximum Power | 5-B in Base, At least 5-B with Knight of Thunder. At least 5-B, likely far higher with Maximum Power Name: Nikola Tesla, Lightning King, The Soldier of Lightning Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: 72 Classification: Avatar of Lightning Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Barrier Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can monitor everything around him up to a 1 mile radius, even the movements of individual electrons), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Tesla is a conceptual being which embodies lightning), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electromagnetism, allowing him to manipulate electricity in any form, such as creating lightning, or controlling the neurons in his or his targets bodies), Mind Manipulation (Can rewrite minds with his electricity), Can recognize deception in all it's forms, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8), Can harm and destroy immaterial objects such as light and color, Flight, Abstract Existence, Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate emotions and suppress fears), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Erich's Colors from Beyond which instantly drives any living thing it touches insane, had no effect on him), Matter Manipulation (Was unaffected by Pre-Ultharathotep Rosenkreutz gaze which could atomize 100's of critters, which are phenomenon that only exists as possibilities, in an instant, which was further boosted hundreds of millions of times when Rosenkreutz became Ultharathotep), Metaphysical Attacks (Survived attacks from Rosenkreutz Hands which can cut all things, the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical), Reality Warping (Survived attacks from Rosenkreutz Hands which can tear through the fabric of reality and all of creation), Law Manipulation (Tanked Ultharathotep Rosenkreutz gaze which could reshape the world and it's laws) and Physics Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level in Base (Being the Avatar of Lightning, his body is lightning itself, he can also create lightning bolts through electromagnetism, that rain down from the sky with a snap of his fingers), Town level with Knight of Thunder (Comparable to Berta with her Automaton, which can dissect clouds, and could destroy several residential areas of a city), Planet level with Maximum Power (Comparable to Rosenkreuz in his Ultharathotep form who created a cracking field, the size of a planet) | Planet level in Base (One shotted Ultharathotep Rosenkreuz whom he previously matched at Maximum Power, while he was literally dying and out of power before), At least Planet level (Should be far stronger than before). At least Planet level, likely far higher At Maximum Power (Should be massively stronger compared to his Base, if his previous jump in power is anything to go by, as he previously jumped from Town level to Planet level with his Maximum Power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed in Base and Knight of Thunder (Being the Avatar of Lightning Tesla is as fast as lightning, and can attack with lightning bolts), with Speed of Light combat speed and reactions (Capable of light speed movement in combat, and can react at the speed of light), Immeasurable reaction speed at Maximum Power (Can think instantaneously, and reacted to Rosenkreuz attacks which can break the boundaries of space and time making his attacks always happen in an instant, and evasion impossible) | Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed, with Speed of Light combat speed and reactions in Base and Knight of Thunder, Immeasurable reaction speed at Maximum Power Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K via sheer size with Knight of Thunder Striking Strength: Building Class in Base, Town Class with Knight of Thunder, Planet Class with Maximum Power | Planet Class in Base, At least Planet Class with Knight of Thunder. At least Planet Class likely far higher with Maximum Power Durability: Building level in Base, Town level with Knight of Thunder, Planet level with Maximum Power | Planet level in Base, At least Planet level with Knight of Thunder. At least Planet level, likely far higher with Maximum Power Stamina: Average Range: Kilometers, Planetary with Maximum Power Standard Equipment: 5 Thunderblades, each with a different name of deities lightning has been personified in across mythology (Thor, Vajra, Leigong, Jupiter, and Perkunas). Knight of Thunder, Mechanical belt and gauntlet. Intelligence: Genius (Tesla is an Erudite Scholar, an honorary title given to a scientist of rare talent, who has contributed to humanity. He can also through the manipulation of the neurons in his brain, think at accelerated speeds) Weaknesses: Throughout the series, he couldn't maintain his electric evasion for more than 10 minutes of continuous combat, in other words, after 10 minutes he can't go light speed anymore. Will cease to exist if no one remembers him. Can't tell lies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vajra's Needle: An attack in which he fires a small needle of light through his targets eyeballs, and manipulates their neurons, in order to control their minds and suppress their fears or emotions. * Lei Gong's Arrow: 'An attack in which Tesla shoots a stream of light at the enemy. This move is capable of rendering a Cracking Being (such as Killer Clown) to be tangible to the point a normal gun can harm it. * '''Electric Evasion: '''A maneuver in which Tesla transmit his structural information to another place instantaneously to dodge incoming attack. *'Immortality: Due to being cursed by the Thunderbird, Tesla doesn't age, and is undying. From the moment he came into contact with the Thunderbird, something that couldn't possibly exist, he has existed outside the bounds of the world. The world itself rejects him as his powers are incompatible with the laws of the world, as such humans can't remember him, as he isn't even supposed to exist. He is incapable of existing even in memory, and when everyone in the world forgets about him, he will lose his powers and die. Tesla can also come back from death, and exists as long as people think of a ray of light streaking across the sky, and calls his name. Tesla is also an Old One, a conceptual existence that embodies lightning. *'Regeneration:' Can convert himself into pure electricity, and back to matter again, in order to regenerate. By doing this Tesla can instantly recreate his body if damage is done to it. Key: Throughout the series | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Geniuses Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:What a Beautiful series